1. Technical Field
This application relates to insurance, and more particularly to automated insurance bundling.
2. Related Art
Applying for insurance may be an involved process. It includes providing demographic information, driving records, and other information. It can also be a slow process. After deciding on what to insure, applicants may select one or more insurance carriers. Because insurers may not evaluate the same criteria, they may require different information.
The assessment of an applicant may be subjective. It is not uncommon for an applicant to receive different rates, different coverage levels, and different terms from different insurers. If an applicant is not prepared to complete several applications at many locations and normalize the insurance quotes they receive, they may be forced to pay higher costs because the applicants may not be able to adequately compare their policy quotes. Therefore, there is a need for a system that allows users to receive and compare multicarrier quotes that is fast, convenient, and secure. There is also a need for semi-automated or automated system that suggests insurance products based on the viability and likelihood of a user's acceptance.